Cool Guy
Cool Guy is a cool guy is a cool guy. He likes walking around, pointing at people in a swaggasmic manner, and chasing little kids while fluttering his arms majestically. It's his fetish. Everyone loves him. If they don't love him, they get banished to the abyss between this dimension and the great beyond. History Cool Guy was born on January 13, 20XX B.C. Except he wasn't born, he decided he wanted to exist. He founded the Cool Nation which consists entirely of a small neighborhood, a store, an alleyway, a fence, a bridge, a few trees, and a playground. Needless to say, it is the most peaceful nation of all time. However, during the events of All-Whores, prolonged exposure to Fucksy causes him to lose his normally chill demeanor and become a self-obsessed thieving freak. Cool Guy's days are always chill. He often heads into town, doing what he does best, partaking in the aforementioned pointing swagnificently and chasing of/by little kids, but also often buys watermelons and an indeterminate soda. Rumor has it that Mt. Everest is really just a pile of all the watermelons and sodas he's bought with snow piled on top. He soon came to realize that All-Whores is the greatest game of all time, and because of his coolness the rest of the cast immediately let him in. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Cool Guy is a cool gu- oh wait we've been over this. But hey, emphasis doesn't hurt. Cool Guy is really fucking cool. Role in the Story Cool Guy was having a chill day, but then noticed that a rift in spacetime had appeared in the cool kingdom, and Fucksy left from it and dragged Cool Guy into the Super Evil HQ. Fucksy then injected Cool Guy with a sample of Polyfuckseonae, which in addition to exposure to Fucksy made Cool Guy go insane and turn into a hoarding obsessive thief. Later, PaRappa was selling old and rare CDs at Prince Fleaswallow's flea market, until he noticed that Fucksy was looking at the merchandise. PaRappa originally ignored him. Fucksy took this as an opportunity to steal something. He decided to steal PaRappa's microphone-shaped iPod that he got from Sunny Funny for his birthday. PaRappa tried to get it back, but Fucksy was too fast. Realizing his rapping career will go downhill without all of his inspirations, PaRappa decides to use his dog instincts and music talents to track down the cat to kill him and get his precious iPod. Hours later, it is revealed that Cool Guy had sent Fucksy to get PaRappa's iPod. Cool Guy admits to being jealous of the dog's success. PaRappa orders Cool Guy to give him his iPod back, but Cool Guy simply flips him off and teleports away. PaRappa was obviously angry, but calms down, says his classic quote "I GOTTA BELIEVE!" and prepares his true quest to finally get his iPod back, defeat the evil Fucksy, and restore Cool Guy back to his chill self. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Cool Guy throws a jab, then follows with an uppercut with the opposite hand. The jab deals 3%, and the uppercut deals 4%. 7% total. Side Tilt - Cool Guy throws an icy shovel hook. 8%. Up Tilt - Cool Guy bends over and stands on his hands, attacking with an upwards kick that hits behind and above him. 8%. Down Tilt - Cool Guy pushes himself off the ground from a push-up position, then quickly claps in front of him before going back to the push-up position. Noticeable startup lag, but a decent KO option. 14%. Dash Attack - Cool Guy performs a flying outwards kick, slowing and halting his momentum. 8%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Cool Guy flicks his arms to the side and points flamboyantly with an icy effect. Short range, but decent power. 14%. Up Smash - Cool Guy hops up, turns upside down, and then drills upwards with his feet for multiple hits. He then quickly rights himself. The last is imbued with ice energy. Hits 4 times, alternating between 2% and 4%. 12% total. Down Smash - Cool Guy holds his hands up high, then spreads them apart and hits on both sides with a double knifehand strike. 10%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Cool Guy kicks performs a downwards axe kick. Can meteor smash if timed right. 8%. Forward Aerial - Cool Guy performs a spinning butterfly kick, then follows up with a stronger roundhouse kick while spinning around a second time. Hits 3 times. 3%, 6%, 8%. 17% total. Back Aerial - Cool Guy performs a backflip, hooking his foot downwards behind him in an arcing kick and attacking with a stream of ice energy. 11%. Up Aerial - Cool Guy leans back slightly and elbows the area above him. 8%. Down Aerial - Cool Guy stomps strongly downwards with an ice effect. 10%. Grab Attacks Grab - Cool Guy leans forward and grabs with both hands. Pummel - Cool Guy headbutts the grabbed opponent. A slow pummel. 3%. Forward Throw - Cool Guy spins once and tosses the opponent forwards. 8%. Back Throw - Cool Guy spins around and kicks the opponent behind him. 9%. Up Throw - Cool Guy performs a flipping kick and knocks the enemy upwards. 9%. Down Throw - Cool Guy throws the opponent to the ground and then stomps on them. Hits twice. 2%, 8%. 10% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Cool Guy performs a spinning double kick before jumping up. 7%. Ledge Attack - Cool Guy climbs up the ledge, whirls around, and points forward. 9%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Watermelon - Cool Guy takes out a watermelon. If the button is held, he can charge it up for 2.5 seconds, increasing its range and power. While charging, Cool Guy can also press up and down to alter the watermelon’s trajectory. Whenever the button is released, Cool Guy throws the watermelon forward as a projectile. When fully charged, the watermelon is coated in an icy aura that freezes enemies solid. Can deal anywhere from 7% to 27% based on charge. Side Special - Shopping Cart Carnage - Cool Guy pulls his balloon-endowed shopping cart from out of hammerspace, and then rushes forward with it. He can turn around mid-rush, but after 5 seconds of having the shopping cart out, Cool Guy drops it on the ground and the balloons carry it away. However, if the ballons are severed from the cart by attacking them (any attack that causes flinching will pop the balloons), then the cart will fall back down and can then damage opponents as it falls. When it hits the ground, it can be used once as an item. Getting hit by the rushing cart deals 12%, getting hit by the falling cart deals 15% and meteor smashes, and getting hit by the cart as an item deals 9%. Up Special - Chilling Spin - Cool Guy holds his arms out with his fists clenched and spins around, gaining altitude if he’s in midair. He can also perform this move on the ground, but he can’t rise if he does so and the attack is weaker. Cool Guy is somewhat controllable if the attack is used in midair. In midair, hits 7 times. The first 6 hits all deal 3%, and the final hit deals 7% and freezes enemies solid. 25% total. On the ground, hits 5 times dealing 3% each. 15% total. Down Special - Crotch Grab - Cool Guy grabs his crotch. A small hitbox appears at that moment, and Cool Guy is left vulnerable for a long time after attacking. However, if the hitbox connects, then it deals 69% damage with incredibly high knockback and heals Cool Guy for 20%. Final Smash - '' Freezing Meteor Rush'' - Cool Guy summons the power of his ancestors and a giant Cool Guy mask appears in the background, sucking all enemies into its mouth. They appear in a vortex of darkness, and Cool Guy then jumps down, lands, and pummels them with 40 icy punches, each dealing 6%. After that he jumps up, spins around, kicks them in midair three times, each kick dealing 27%, and then holds his arms together and blasts them into the air with a burst of icy wind, dealing 56%. While the opponents are in midair, he pulls out his machine gun and shoots at them, causing them to rise higher, before summoning a gigantic ice meteor which strikes them out of the sky and explodes on the ground, dealing 587%, instantly KOing all enemies, and returning to the stage. 964% total. Animations Stage Entrance - Cool Guy strolls in casually, then faces the screen as he arrives at the battlefield and spreads his arms, wiggling his body a bit. He is then ready to fight. Up Taunt - Cool Guy spreads his arms similarly to his stage entrance. Left Taunt - Cool Guy hops on his left leg with his right leg outwards, then reverses and hops on his right leg, while bending over and thrusting his fists downwards in an odd dance. Right Taunt - Cool Guy pulls out a shovel, then puts it between his legs and bangs the ground with it. Down Taunt - Cool Guy sits down, interlinks his fingers with each other and performs the worm with his hands. Idle 1 - Cool Guy puts his hands in his pockets and looks back. Idle 2 - Cool Guy performs a part of his dance, spreading his arms to the sides smoothly and then pointing forwards. Palette Swaps Default - Cool Guy has a black mask with white eyes, a white jacket, black pants, and gray shoes. Red - Cool Guy has a black mask with pink eyes, a red jacket, maroon pants, and black shoes. Blue - Cool Guy has a navy mask with white eyes, a blue jacket, white pants, and white shoes. Green - Cool Guy has a white mask with dark green eyes, a light green jacket, and dark green pants, and gray shoes. Other 1 - Cool Guy has a white mask with black eyes, a black jacket, white pants, and gray shoes. Other 2 - Cool Guy has a light brown mask with white eyes, an orange jacket, black pants, and black shoes. Unlockable - Mr. Funk-esque - Cool Guy has an orange mask with black eyes and a curly black wig, a blue shirt with Hawaiian flower patterns and the sleeves ripped off, khaki dress pants with a brown belt and silver buckle, and black dress shoes. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Heroes Category:Master Assassins Category:Memes Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Sane People Category:Religion Category:Sex Gods Category:Swagtastical People Category:Policy Category:Ninja Pirate Gangsters Category:Characters Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats